Our Time Is Here
by TarSauce
Summary: Mitchie Torres is the newest Popstar on the block, What happens when she visits the Manhattan School of Performing Arts and she meets Mary Santiago. What wil happen as they grow close and an old enemy returns? Selena/Demi Mary/Mitchie... Read and Review!
1. Whose That Girl?

Mitchie Torres is the newest pop star on the block, what will happen when she visits the Manhattan School of Performance Arts

This is the first chapter of my newest story… review if you want me to continue, because I have a load of idea's but I'm not sure, if you think I should then I will…

Disclaimer: I don't own Mary or Mitchie or Demi or Selena come to that… I don't own either film, because if I did, Mitchie and Shane would totally have kissed at the end… I'm just borrowing them and I will return them to the box when I'm finished…

Chapter 1 – I Need To Find You…

**Mary's POV**

I stood outside the Manhattan School of the Arts, the weight on my shoulders. I gazed at the impressive building in front of me, I was looking forward to this, and yet I was nervous as well. After all this time, I had started here a few weeks ago, but then I had had Joey Parker with me. Now I was alone, we had had a massive argument about him going on tour. He had wanted to go for six months, and he had told me he wanted to take a break, but I hadn't wanted to, but then he split up with me, that was two weeks ago. I walked into the building, luckily for me, I had finally found a place I fitted in, I had a few new friends, and the teachers thought I had a great future ahead of me in dance, however, being in Joey's music video for 'New Classic' did help my chances of being signed by a record dance label.

Stepping forwards I walked up the stairs and through the door, walking through the corridor, I saw my friend Sara waiting outside our class,

"Hey" I said, stepping towards her, "What's up"

"Hey Mary, haven't you heard"? She cried excitedly, her blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders as she grabbed my am and jumped up and down, she was clearly over the moon about something, her blue eye's sparkled excitedly,

"Heard about what"?

"Mitchie Torres, you know, she sung that song with Shane Gray"

"Of course, everyone knows who Mitchie Torres is, she's only the biggest pop-star in the country right now, what about her"

"She's coming to the school to look around, something about her filming her new music video here"

"Wow, really, that's fantastic" I looked around behind me to see that the rest of the class had arrived for the lesson, and then I heard the voice of our teacher Miss Logan,

"Girls, silence please, now go into the class, put your bags down and start to warm up and do your stretches, today we are going to go through our dance to 'Tell Me Something I Don't Know' for the end of term performance"

We all walked into the room, and I through down my bag and started stretching with Sara and my other friend Katie, excited at the prospect of meeting Mitchie Torres, the hottest pop star ever...

**Mitchie's POV**

I walked up the steps to the Manhattan School of Performing Arts, it was here that I wanted to find someone to put in my new Music Video, I walked through the door, with my bodyguard Mike behind me, he was new, and I could tell he was checking out my arse, and come on, in these black skin tight plastic, leathery skinnies, who could blame him. It was only because I was now single, if I would still have been with Shane, then he wouldn't have been, Shane would've pummeled him, but me and Shane were history, we had decided it wasn't working out, but we were still friends, after all, being at Camp Rock with him, he had changed me. I was now confident with myself; however, I had undergone a big transformation. I had got a new wardrobe, consisting of skinny jeans, tight T-Shirts, and cool jackets. I had bought myself some new makeup, and I had had my hair cut, so that it had a side fringe and then layers around the sides and back, it was usually curly, it was the classic Pop star look.

I had also changed him. Shane was no longer the bad boy of the music industry, he was now a new man, and he looked good too. I wouldn't tell anybody this, but I had never really liked him like that anyway, we were much better off as friends.

At the top of the steps were a few photographers, where I smiled and answered a few questions; I then opened the door and stepped inside, Mike still right behind me I was then met the Head teacher of the school, Director Gordon who was standing just at the inside the door, I looked at her. She didn't look like a dancer, she was too old, in her mid 40s maybe? God, Mitchie when did you get so rude?

"Welcome to The Manhattan School of Performing Arts Miss Torres, the students and I are pleased to welcome you here"

"Thank you Director Gordon, its wonderful to be here, I hope that I find someone to be in my new music video"

"I'm sue you will, here, shall we go on a tour, and it'll give you a chance to look at the students in action" she smiled down at me,

"Yes, that would be marvelous" I replied, immediately warming to the older woman as she beckoned for Mitchie to start walking as she followed behind her.

**An hour later**

"And this is the last class on the tour, this class if for girls 15 – 16 years old" Mitchie barely heard Director Gordon, she was too busy in her own thoughts, every single one of these classes had talent, but noone had 'it'. All of the students were too posh, I wanted someone with raw talent, straight of the streets, someone who was real...

I looked up into the room, they all had talent, but still, I couldn't see the one I was looking for, but then I saw her, she was about my height with thick black hair, and beautiful brown eyes, she was standing at the other side of the room with a group of other student, but then the chorus of the music came on, and she started dancing, it was amazing. The group of people came across the class, but I could only see her, she stopped dancing when she reached the other side of the room, it reminded me of the scene in step up, where Tyler meets Nora for the first time. I catch her eye and she smiles at me, and that's when I know, she's the one I have been looking for…

Hope you enjoyed, please review, and I need a few ideas on how to start the next chapter, so, yeah you lot rock, and please read my other story for Camp Rock…

**I'll reward you with virtual hugs!!**

**X T x**


	2. I Found Her!

OK, so this is the second chapter

OK, so this is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review… I am dedicating this chapter to _locolemurs_, because she has reviewed both my stories and she had written an awesome Demena Story, so if you like this pairing, I recommend you go and check it out…

**Well Enjoy!!**

Chapter 2Mitchie's POV

Well, straight after I saw the one, the girl to be in my music video, my stupid bodyguard Mike announced that we had to leave, because I had a photo shoot to get to, seriously, hasn't that guy ever heard of timing… I didn't even get to talk to her, how the hell was I supposed to ask her if she wanted to be in my Music video. I could send her a letter, but then again, I don't even know her name…

So as I sit in the dressing room, waiting to go on for the shoot, I sit and ponder my day, so I meet the girl I been waiting to find, my stupid bodyguard opens his big trap, and now I'm here, could things get any worse. I looked up as my dressing room door opened.

"Mitchie darling" apparently they could…

**Mary POV**

Oh my God, so here I was in class, and in walked Mitchie Torres, the Mitchie Torres, and she looked at me, me! She watched me dance, and then she said hi to me. OK, so now I'm having a little star struck moment, I mean who wouldn't; no one can deny the fact that Mitchie Torres is hot… OK, Mary, you're a girl you cant think that, and you cant have a celebrity crush on her, I mean, you haven't even had a conversation with her… I thought as I walked down the steps of the school… after that lesson, I had said bye to Sara and Katie and then went for my next lesson, which I didn't have with either of them.

I was going to go and sit with them at lunch, but then Director Gordon said she wanted to talk to me about the final showcase, in which I was choreographing the main dance, not bad for a sophomore!! I was about to leave when I heard her say my name,

"yeah" I replied turning around,

"Well done earlier today"

"For what"? She really had my attention now,

"When you were in Miss Logan's class, you really are an amazing dancer, Miss Torres seemed to see that too"

"Thanks Director" I smiled and then left the office.

The end of the day

"Mary" Sara called as she caught up with me as I went down the stairs after school towards the main entrance,

"Sara, Hey you looked good today"

"Thanks, but your missing the most important thing" she basically screamed in my ear

"Which is"?

"Mitchie Torres totally just checked you out in Miss Logan's class"

"She totally didn't" I laughed, although, first Director Gordon, and now Sara, maybe there was some truth in it…

"Did" Sara wasn't going to let this go now,

"Didn't"

"Did to, and you know it" she sighed and looked at me, "listen Mary, if your attracted to her, then, that's fine, because lets face it, she is rather attractive" _See brain, its not just me that thinks that…_

"Anyway, even if she did, its not like I'll ever see her again is it"? I questioned as we walked out the door and down the steps onto the path next to the busy street, we stopped and I moved and stood in front of her, "is it"?

"Well…" Sara nodded behind me, I turned around and there she was Mitchie Torres. When she saw me she smiled and started to approach me, "I'll see you later" Sara said as she walked off.

Mitchie's POV

Inwardly sighing, I smiled at the person, who had just walked into my room,

"Hello Dominique, what a pleasant, um, surprise"

"Likewise dear" the witch replied. I know why she is here, she wants to do a duet with me, she did the same thing to, Robbie Williams, Leona Lewis, Leon Jackson and Joey Parker, but they all refused… and she's going to ask me in 3, 2, 1…

"So, Mitchie Darling, I am her to ask you, do you want to do a solo with me" A solo, with her, no freaking way, I'd rather make out with a goldfish…

"Um, no thanks Dominique, it's a really kind offer, but I'm too busy right now"

"Darling, if you don't want to disappear into life insecurity, be a drug head with no life in three years time, then fine, but if you want to make it big, then you will do a duet with me, because I mean lets face it, I'm just as popular now as I was ten years ago…"

Yeah sure she is, I guarantee, if you go up to anyone and ask them who Dominique is the will have no idea,

"Like I said Dominique, no thank you, I'm just too busy right now"

"OK, but if you change my mind, you know where I am" I grinned at her as she left the room…

Now I'm needed for a photo shoot, fantastic…

After the photo shoot, I decided that I still had time to get back to the school and maybe I could catch that amazing girl before she went home, I whipped out my cell phone and I called Mike and asked him to bring the car around, which he did, and when I climbed in and told him where I wanted to go, he looked a bit surprised, but he did as I asked.

When I arrived at the school I just managed to get there as the first set of people were coming out of the door… I got out of the car and waited with Mike standing behind me for that amazing girl, the one who would make this music video my most successful yet…

And the I saw her, she was walking out of the school with another girl, I remember seeing her in the same class, I saw the other girl nod her head towards me, the amazing girl turned around, I smiled at her and moved towards her as her friend moved off…

"Hey, I'm Mitchie Torres" I smiled at her, she seemed frozen with shock but she soon recovered, and smiled back at me,

"Hey, I'm Mary Santiago" Mary Santiago, where have I heard that name before, and then it hit me,

"Mary, didn't you win Joey Parker's Dance Competition"?

"Yes that's me"

"Well, I was wondering, hoping really, that you would come and dance in my new music video" I asked, hoping that she would say yes, I had seen her dance, in Joey's competition, and in class, and she was defiantly a dancer that would be recognised in the future. I looked up at her face hopefully. She really was attractive, with thick black hair and gorgeous brown eyes; she was skinny and was wearing a pair of black joggie bottoms and a tight nylon red vest, showing off her midriff. She in turn looked me in the eyes and pouted, deep in thought.

"Alright then, I'll do it" she said as we shook hands on it… I looked down, they fitted perfectly…

**OK, so that was chapter 2, hope you enjoyed it… I was just wondering if any of you could help me out with something…**

**My other story, That's How You Know, got reported, so on Fan Fiction I edited it to Mitchie and Mikayla, but it hasn't changed on the submitted story, so do I have to remove my published story and then replace it in Microsoft Word and then put it back up, or is there a certain way I can change it without deleting anything… because I don't really want to delete it because of all the reviews, I don't want them to get deleted or anything… so if you could just leave a review answering the question if you know I will reward you with cookie's and ice-cream… virtually of course, because the ice-cream would melt in the post…. Lol**

**So if anyone has any ideas for future chapters then its appreciated…**

**X T X**


	3. Bring On Tomorrow

OK, so I just want to thank 'loclemurs' for helping me with the problem I asked about in the other chapter, it worked thanks,

**OK, so I just want to thank '**_**loclemurs**_**' for helping me with the problem I asked about in the other chapter, it worked thanks, I'm still new to Fan Fiction, so if I ever get stuck I will ask the professionals for help…**

**BTW in case any of you didn't know, the title of the story is based on a song from Camp Rock, it was the bonus track on the CD. Why is it that the best songs are left out of the film, such as that one, and then in high school musical and 'Can't take my eyes off of You' anyone else agree with me.**

**So thanks for all the support, I love reading your words of encouragement, I cant believe that I'm the first person to think of this pairing, what can I say, I was inspired, Another Cinderella Story is a fantastic film, best line is:**

**Bree: You may live in the 90210, but your still just zero**

**Mary: We live in the 90211, Genius**

**CLASSIC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the film, the character or Selena or Demi, I only own the plot, which has come up out of my small brain!!**

**Anyway – On with the chapter 3**

**Chapter 3**

**Mary's POV**

It's now been a three days since Mitchie asked me to be in her Music Video, and rehearsals started tomorrow. I still keep pinching myself; I have to get to the Manhattan Studio's, which luckily for me are only a few blocks away from the apartments that the school gives to students who win scholarships. Its only six blocks away from the school, so it's only a half hour walk or 5 minutes on the subway.

'OH MY GOD, I AM GOING TO BE IN MITCHIE TORRES' NEW MUSIC VIDEO' sorry, its so unreal I yell it every now and then, just to make it sink in, because it's just so mental.

Mitchie Torres is even bigger than JP, if I'm in one of her music video's just imagine how big I'll get… hello fame, that, and I'll get to see Mitchie everyday, which reminds me, I still need to call Tami and tell her what happened. I picked up the phone and pressed number one, which was Tami's speed dial, I held it to my ear and listened to the dialling tone.

One Ring, Two Rings, Three Rings then,

"Oh My God, Mary, how are you girl"?

"I'm all right thanks, how are you"?

"I'm fine, so how's life"? She asked in a fast excited tone. If you didn't know, Tami was now on her way to becoming a big fashion designer and then picking me up in her private jet so that we could go shopping in Paris, well, not yet, but she did get excepted on an internship for a fashion magazine, which is halfway there…

"Tami, before I tell you how fantastic things are and you start screaming in my ear, how's the intern going"?

"Well, you'll never guess, but they are printing one of my designs in the next magazine"

"OMG, Tami that's fantastic"!

"Yeah, isn't it, but now, what's so fantastic in your life that you cant contain yourself"

"Well, MitchieTorresCameToMySchoolAndWantsMeToBeInHerNewMusicVideo"! I shouted into the phone in an excited tone!!

"What"? she questioned "I didn't get any of that"

"Mitchie Torres wants me to be in her new music video"

"Really Mary, that's fantastic" I grinned insanely at the praise from my best friend, the rest of the phone call was spent with us talking about boys, girls, school and songs, both agreed that 'I kissed a girl" by Katy Perry and 'So What' by Pink.

After I hung up, I went out of my room into the main living space shared by me and Sara and Katie, I was lucky to have got put in a room with them, because they are my best friends, well apart from Tami of course. The rest of the night was spent eating chocolate and laughing about how absurd this whole music video thing was. I was halfway through telling the about how I danced with JP in his competition, for the one hundredth time when I got a text…

_Hey Mary,_

_Cant wait until tomorrow, will pick you up at 8am_

_Hope you're as excited as I am_

_Love Mitchie_

Oh Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie, how can you be as excited as I am… later that night I fell asleep, thinking thoughts about how much fun this next couple of weeks was going to be, and also what it would be like to run my hand through her beautiful soft hair, then I woke up, 'no Mary, you do not have a celebrity crush on her, well, maybe I did, but as long as it was just a phase it wasn't a problem.

But was it just a phase I thought, thinking about how our hands fitted together, oh, bring on tomorrow!!

**OK, so, I wasn't too happy with this chapter, it was more of a filler, leading up to what is to come. The next two chapters will be about the music video, and then, I don't know for sure, I have an idea, but I'll need your support to continue…**

**Next Chapter Preview …**

"_**Mary, that was fabulous…" said Mitchie as everyone left the studio, she walked over to me and stood in front of me…**_

"_**Thanks Mitchie, I still can't believe this is happening" I smiled at her…**_

"_**I'm glad you're here with me Mary" she whispered linking our fingers together, her right hand in my left hand, "Its nice to have someone who likes me for me, not just because I'm famous" she moved her head closer to me, my face was heating up, my heart race increased and my eyes made contact with hers. Her eyes looked down at my lips and her left hand came into contact with my cheek, our heads were moving closer to each other and…**_


	4. So Close, yet So Far Away

OK, I'm sorry for leaving you in the lurch, but I couldn't resist putting the spoilers up to see what your reactions are, I wo

OK, I'm sorry for leaving you in the lurch, but I couldn't resist putting the spoilers up to see what your reactions are, I would have put this up earlier, but I had to go to stupid ICT Coursework catch-up, then I had to finish my English, and then chemistry and the Citizenship and RE (Which I don't really care about) its seriously RUINING MY LIFE, its never ending… does anyone else know what I mean, ITS CRAZY!!

And then, I had to go to a stupid meeting about my future… for God sakes, I'm only 15. Being a teenager is supposed to be fun, but all my school cares about is my future. I plan to live until I'm 80 (I also plan to marry Joe Jonas, but…), I haven't even live a quarter of my life yet, how do I know what I'm going to be doing in ten years time, hell, I don't even know what I'm having for tea tomorrow night, all I know is my mate Jess is coming over tomorrow for a day of movies and sweets, yay!!

**I'm really glad that your all enjoying my story, I cant believe its already had over 310 hits, I never thought I was good at writing, but, you seem to think otherwise…**

**OK, so I'm really happy, first because my dad bought cucusoft which is a software that converts DVD into iPod format, so I now have Another Cinderella Story on my iPod, so I love my dad right now!!**

**Also, I went to get Demi Lovato's CD from HMV (It's the largest CD shopping link shop things all over England, I'm not sure if its international) but yeah, and they had sold out, Demi Lovato's album had sold out n England, but they still had 'A Little Bit Longer' so I was happy. But my once again darling dad ordered it from eBay, but its coming from the USA, so it may take a while to get here… I still have to give my dad the money back, but its not much, so… thank men and their credit cards, although England (and the world apparently) are in a credit crunch, although I have no idea whats going on, and I don't really care, I'm 15, I have more important things to worry about (like boys) )**

**(BTW – thanks **_**locolemurs**_** for that bit about me on your story, its bloody awesome, in the next chapter does Selena finally tell Demi!! I need to know!! Also, readers go and read it!! If you don't, you will never get any cyber hugs, or ice cream with Joe Jonas on top!!) **

**OK so I'm gonna start the story now, I'm hyper, I just had a 'WISPA' bar, arent they bloody awesome (Sorry I love that phrase) tell me you agree with me!!**

**And on with the story!!1**

**Mary's POV**

I woke up really early this morning, I went and got in the shower, I sighed as I felt the warm water glide all over my body, it felt comforting to know that even though today - possibly the best day of my life, even better than the day I moved out of Dominique's house - some things still stay the same. Even though things may change, as long as I have my friends, my health, and the comfort of a morning shower, I could survive. Climbing out of the shower in my en-suite bathroom, I put on my dressing gown and walked through to my room and switched my hairdryer on. Fifteen minutes later I had dry hair, so I went through to the living room and kitchen area, where Sara and Katie were munching on toast. As far as rooms go, this one was awesome, it had a main room, which was large and painted pale green, and it had a circular pattern in different shades of green and white. There was dark laminate wooden flooring, and there were white sofas and dark wood tables. There was a kitchen, which was the same hardwood as the tables, with grey granite counter tops.

I sat at the breakfast bar with the two of them, grabbing a slice of Katie's cheese on toast, grinning to myself as she opened her mouth to protest,

"Hey, I was going to eat that"?

"Tough, you can make some more, I need to eat, and I've only got half an hour now until Mitchie picks me up for the video shoot in case you forgot"

"Yes, we could really forget about it, I mean, its not like you randomly shout it out in the middle of the night, is it Sara"

"No, I mean, its not like it's the only thing you've been talking about for the past 3 days," grinned Sara, pretending to be confused,

"OK, I cant help it, I'm excited" I grinned manically, taking another bite of my toast, or should I say Katie's toast, ha ha ha…

"We know," laughed Sara, "But hadn't you better go and get dressed"?

I looked down at my 'Hey Kitty' dressing gown and laughed, "Maybe I should" I put the last piece of toast in my mouth and chewed it, then I got up and grinned my cheeky grin at them. Going into my room, I opened the door to my wardrobe and randomly threw clothes onto the bed, after trying on countless combinations, I finally settled on a pair of red skinny jeans, and a white t-shirt with a black waistcoat, with a pair of black and white converses.

Looking at the clock on the wall, I waved a quick goodbye to Sara and Katie and I slammed the door shut behind me and ran down the two sets of stairs and then out of the door leading to the apartments, I was lucky, a limo pulled up as I stepped out onto the pavement, I stopped expecting Mitchie to get out, but she didn't, so I went to the open window and said to the driver, "Is this limo for Mary Santiago"? He nodded and so I climbed in, the limo driver, I found was a delightfully boring person he didn't talk once, he didn't even grin, despite my best attempts.

Pulling up at the studio he got out and opened the door for me, I climbed out, smoothing out my t-shirt and running a hand through my hair, what? I want to look my best for Mitchie…

I walked through the door, and a big man, I mean huge, he was about 8 foot tall, and maybe even 8 foot wide. He stopped me and then opened his mouth to speak, when I knew what he was going to ask me…

"Hey, sorry miss, this is a closed shoot" he said, in a voice as deep as he was big! I looked up at him and was about to say something, when someone did it for me,

"Maryyyyy" I turned round only to see a brunette walking towards me, well I say walking, I really mean running, then I felt her hit me, she let go and then looked up at me, it was Mitchie, although I totally knew that. "Its OK Mike, this is Mary, she's going to be in the music video"

"OK then, just doing my job Miss Torres"

To my surprise, Mitchie then completely ignored him, and tuned to me, linking arms and we started to walk off,

"Why did you blank him"? I asked, curious to see this side of Mitchie,

"Do you know what it's like to always be followed someone, to not get any privacy, even when your hanging around with friends"?

"Yeah, kinda" I replied, thinking back to living with Dominique, Brit and Bree, I shuddered, turning my attention back to the gorgeous brunette in front of me,

"It gets annoying at times, I never know when I'm next going to get a boyfriend, what guy wants to go out with a girl and a huge bald bloke"

'_I would'_ I thought, feeling my heart sink when she said about a boyfriend, _'get a grip Mary, she's never going to be interested in you, besides, she's straight'_

"You'll meet that guy one day, but maybe, if you want, we can go out sometime, with me and my friends" I added hastily, seeing the look on her face, "We can go shopping or something, that's only if you want to" I stuttered, my face heating up, I looked up at her, thinking that she was completely weirded out by me, but she was smiling, in an amused way…

"That would be great," she said, her hand sliding its way over to me as we sat down on the stage, I looked at her and grinned, maybe this week was going to be even better than I thought it was… I was about to ask her why she asked me to be in her music video – seeing as I'm not a great dancer, I know that, as you can tell, I'm not that confidant, well, I have been living with Dominique for the past 10 years. Can you blame me? – When I got called over by a woman named Sally, she was directing the music video.

"Mary"?

"Yes, that's me"

"Mitchie tells me that you are a good dancer, so, I have also had glowing references from Peggy Gordon, the director at your school, so we need you to go and rehearse over there with the other couple of dancers, they already know that you're the lead, so they know where you're going to move, when and blah blah"

Thinking about how cheery she was I grinned and walked over to the other dancers, who introduced themselves as Matt and Alex (who was a girl), they seemed nice. I looked back at Mitchie who was talking to Sally looking bored out of her mind…

Mitchie's POV

It was so cute when Mary go all embarrassed, of course I would like to go out with her and her friends, it would be great, even better if we cut out the friends, I told her I would go, and then Sally called her over. I watched them, I saw Mary nod and then run over to the other two dancers, and then sally came over to me… Oh the joy!!

"Mitchie" said the she devil, I looked up at her face, "so this music video, is going to cut from you dancing on stage with Mary, Matt and Alex, to you and Mary walking arm in arm down the high street, shopping, trying on hats, a fun video basically"

"Sounds Brilliant" I said, trying to muster up some excitement into my voice, Sally started talking to me again, and I zoned out, I looked towards Mary who was going through the dance steps, she really was picking these dance moves up quickly, I glanced back at Sally and nodded, just to show that I was paying attention NOT! I looked back over at Mary, she was doing a spin and she tripped and started to fall but Matt caught her and they laughed. I felt jealousy sweep my body and anger built up at this, Mary was my friend, hang on, this isn't right, I have friends who are friends with other people, just look at Caitlyn and Lola and Sierra, Camp Rock really changed my life, for the better, I think… wait I am getting completely of topic now, why am I jealous of Matt, I don't like Mary like that, do I?_ 'When she bent over and you could see some of her cleavage, and…'_ ahh, this is mad, although, it is nice to have someone my own age to hang around with.

"OK Mitchie"? Sally questioned, pulling me out of my reverie,

"Um, Sure" I agreed, although, I'm not sure what to, oh well, guess I'll find out later anyway…

I took one last look at Mary and then I was whisked away with the band to practice the song which by the way is called 'Tattoo' I wrote it when I split from Shane, its basically about how even though we're done, I'll never forget him…

**1 Week later**

Mitchie's POV

So, it's been a whole week since Mary joined us for the video shoot, which we have finished rehearsing the stage sequences now, we just have to go through it once more today, and then that's it for today at least… and then two days of filming, and then who knows when I will see Mary again, if I even get the chance to see her again…

Oh, hang on I just received a text, oh its from Mary, we swapped numbers on the first day we met, after I asked her about being in the video (just in case I didn't mention it earlier)

_Mitchie_

_Stop staring at Matt, and get practicing!!_

_Mary x x_

Oh Mary Mary Mary, you see, my gorgeous dancer, its not Matt I'm staring at, not that I'd ever tell her that. Seriously though, ever since I met her, it's as though I'm going back to being the shy, quiet Mitchie I was before I went to Camp Rock and met Shane and Tess Tyler. Its like she's changed me.

We went shopping with her and her friend's Sara and Katie just like she said, and it was awesome…

Flashback

_Getting out of the limo in front of Mary and her friends apartment, I was shaking, I didn't want to give her a bad impression, because, well, although I'm famous, I don't find it easy making new friends, and I don't want to come of to her friends as a posh, arrogant, stuck up brat… I was lucky, in just a few seconds after I climbed out of the limo, Mary and her friends came out of the door, and Mary pulled me into a hug, introduced me to her two friends – who are actually pretty cool – and then pushed me back into the limo._

_After a lot of talking and giggling (we still didn't make my limo driver smile) we arrived at the largest mall in Manhattan, where we spent a brilliant afternoon, despite all the interruptions from fans and paparazzi._

_The four of us walked into the 20__th__ shop of the day, and me and Mary were exhausted, we had spent the past seven hours trying on clothes, gee, when Mary said that Katie and Sara liked to shop, she wasn't kidding…_

_While Katie and Sara went to try on the hundredth pair of jeans of the day, Mary and me spotted a cool bag, just out of reach, so instead of just asking someone to get it for us, we decided that I should give her a piggyback to get it,_

"_Get on my back" I said_

"_What"? She replied, "No, that's insane, you get on my back, you weigh less than me"_

_I refused, and she only gave in when I gave her a puppy dog eyes face… did I mention that I love her… well I was going to!! It was going well, well, that is until I tripped on a bag and we both fell forwards, she landed on my back and she lay there for a few seconds before getting up and then offering me a hand… I rolled over onto my back and took it and she pulled me up, both of us blushing like mad, not looking each other in the eye… was it just my imagination, or did she seem a little reluctant to let go, no must only be me and my hormonal little brain!!_

_And then the other two came back and we quickly recovered, well she did, but I sure as hell didn't, I mean, have you seen her!! I looked across at Mary and she blushed (she looked so cute) and grinned at me, oh she was so cute, I've already mentioned that haven't I? Just testing you all…_

_Mary then went over to her friend Sara and they walked off talking, I then however started talking to Katie about boys, Mary and dancing, it was great, and Katie is a really great person, and we was having a really good conversation, well, that is until I got attacked by a load of crazed fans, (I am joking, I love my fans, well, the ones that don't throw things at me) oh yes, I thought, I really should go shopping more often._

End Flashback

Shopping, shopping, shopping, hey, I should write a song about shopping, how about,

**Handbags, handbags,**

**Shoes and things,**

**I can buy,**

**Almost anything!!**

Yep, I can see it now, the next number one!!

"Mitchie" yes, it's old Miss Idiot, Sally the numpty, she wants me to be ready to go through the whole dance singing routine of the music video, its basically a dress rehearsal, but without the dress… and it went well, despite my wondering eyes to Mary's … ha, like I'm going to tell you…

So, that's my life, and tomorrow, we start filming the music video…

'The Next Day'

I woke up early and got to the studio in a record time of 2 hours, and guess what Mary was already there, but she looked really depressed, so I went over to see what was wrong,

"Mary"? I questioned, she looked up at me, her face puffy and her eyes red,

"Oh, hey Mitchie" she said, trying to sound like she was alright, her hand wiping her eyes, bless her, something is really upset her, it had better not be a boy or I'll swear I'll castrate him, doing these things to my Mary, my Mary, hmm, I like the sound of that.

"What's up"?

"Nothing, I'm fine, something in my eye"

"Mary, don't act dumb, you've been crying, I know you" she smiled a weak, watery smile at me and stood up, she took the step so now our bodies were touching and I pulled her into a hug, to which she responded by putting her arms around me, I swear my heart just stopped, and am I supposed to be breathing or something… I can't remember, my head feels light and cloudy… who needs 'Speed' or 'Cocaine' when you have a very hot girl in your arms? Answer me that one druggies…

Mary's POV

So here I was crying my eyes out, and no-one comes up to me to see if I'm OK, I am insignificant, I'm lonely, and I'm trying to figure out my evil hormonal balance… it started when I saw Mitchie Torres in the flesh for the first time, and then again when I fell on her when we went shopping, that didn't help matters one little bit… I figured it out, Sara figured it out the other day when we went shopping, and the conversation went something like this…

**Flashback**

_I pulled Mitchie up and reluctantly let go, feeling the heat in my cheeks, Joey never had this effect on me, what was this feeling, there was an awkward silence between us, until that is Sara and Katie came out of the changing rooms and Sara dragged me off to 'look at this cool pair of shoes' so she said, but I soon found out she had other plans for our 5 minutes away from Mitchie and Katie,_

"_So, what happened"?_

"_What happened when"? I replied, having no idea what she was going on about,_

"_Just now, before me and Katie came back out of the changing rooms" she said, the excitement practically dripping out of her…_

"_Oh, we was trying to reach a bag and she fell over, and I fell on her, and then, yeah" I said, blushing again,_

"_Oh My God," Sara said, stopping me and then standing in front of me, "You are totally in love with her" she exclaimed,_

"_No I'm not" I relied, unable to keep the blush from reaching my ears, "that's just crazy talk"_

"_No its not, you're totally in love with Mitchie Torres"_

"_Keep your voice down" I yelled/whispered, looking around at the people who were giving us all weird looks,_

"_Ha, you just admitted it" she smiled delightedly at me,_

"_OK, so I like her" I whispered, the blush becoming more intense,_

"_So, OK we're getting somewhere, when are you going to tell her"_

"_I'm not, I tell her, she hates me, we aren't friends anymore"_

"_Mary, did you not see her face when we came back, it was exactly the same as yours"_

_To that I just looked at her._

End Flashback

I saw the door open and Mitchie came in, looking gorgeous as she always does, and she saw me and made a beeline for me, I could never tell her what I was crying about, I thought as she asked me what I was crying about, and when she pressed the matter and I told her I had something in my eye, she totally didn't believe me… I stood up and she gave me a hug, and I swear, my heart stopped, and that's why I could never tell her what was wrong with me, I couldn't tell her I was hopelessly and ridiculously in love with her, could I?

So during the day, the recording was going great, we did the street bit in the morning, which was basically just us two shopping again, but thankfully, there was no more falling on each other, because I would seriously not be able to function if I had to look in her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes. We just had a load of shopping, and her walking up the high street singing with me walking next to her…

So for the second part of the day we recorded the second part of the video, the stage dancing and singing, and it was fantastic, as soon as Mitchie started to sing, It took all of my instincts and determination to just remember the dance moves…

"_**There's a first time for everything  
It's definitely one of them nights  
I knew when I looked in his eyes  
That he was gonna be trouble for me  
I never wanted to lie  
I knew that my baby would cry  
If he knew what we were doing  
But if his love don't pass the test  
I gotta get it from somewhere else  
When I'm gone and I need a man  
Hope he understands  
Forgive me baby  
**  
**I gotta take a chance tonight  
So I'm doing me, myself and I  
Can wait no more  
Sitting all alone  
Man, I really hope  
Hope you forgive me  
Oh oh  
Hope you forgive me  
Oh oh  
Hope you forgive me  
Oh oh  
I can wait no more  
Man, I really hope  
Hope you forgive me**_

Been a long time since I  
Did something good for myself  
But why should I be put through hell?  
He's doing what he wanna do  
I finally found somebody else  
Who really wants to make me feel  
Things that I've been missing so long  
And his love always passed the test  
It's a shame I had to look somewhere else  
When I'm gone and I need a man  
I just hope that he understands  
Forgive me baby  
  
**I gotta take a chance tonight  
So I'm doing me, myself and I  
Can wait no more  
Sitting all alone  
Man, I really hope  
Hope you forgive me  
Oh oh  
Hope you forgive me  
Oh oh  
Hope you forgive me  
Oh oh  
I can wait no more  
Man, I really hope  
Hope you forgive me**

Forgive me but I need to be loved too  
Forgive me but I can't wait around for you  
Forgive me if I found a man  
Who understands just what I need  
Forgive me but I need to be loved too  
Forgive me if I can't wait around for you  
Forgive me if I found a man who understands  
Forgive me baby  
  
**I gotta take a chance tonight  
So I'm doing me, myself and I  
Can wait no more  
Sitting all alone  
Man, I really hope  
Hope you forgive me  
Oh oh  
Hope you forgive me  
Oh oh  
Hope you forgive me  
Oh oh  
I can wait no more  
Man, I really hope  
Hope you forgive me**

I gotta take a chance tonight  
So I'm doing me, myself and I  
Can wait no more  
Sitting all alone  
Man, I really hope  
Hope you forgive me"

During the song I swear Mitchie kept looking at me, maybe it was my imagination, or maybe it was my crazy loved up mind, or what ever, but I don't care, even if its just in my mind, its still a great feeling.

"Mary, that was fabulous," said Mitchie as everyone left the studio; she walked over to me and stood in front of me…

"Thanks Mitchie, I still can't believe this is happening, I mean, I'm in a music video for you" I smiled at her…

"I'm glad you're here with me Mary" she whispered linking our fingers together, her right hand in my left hand, "Its nice to have someone who likes me for me, not just because I'm famous. Like I said yesterday, I'm glad I have someone to talk to, that I'm not going to be followed around by paparazzi" she moved her head closer to me, my face was heating up, my heart race increased and my eyes made contact with hers. Her eyes looked down at my lips and her left hand came into contact with my cheek, our heads were moving closer to each other and then I heard a sound of a mobile phone ringing, it was Mitchie's, her ring tone was my favourite song…

'**So What,**

**I am a rockstar,**

**I got my Rock moves,**

**And I don't need you'**

Groaning, Mitchie pulled away from me and grabbed the phone out of her pocket,

"I should go," I said, blushing and grabbing my Jacket; before walking out of the door, if I would have turned around I would have seen the disappointment clear on Mitchie's face, as she brought the phone to her ear,

"Hello Dominique"

Nobody's POV

If Mary had heard this, her first thought would have been, 'even when she's not around, she still ruins my life' as it was, Mary went away with the smell of Mitchie's vanilla perfume lodged up her nose…

**Ok so I never expected this chapter to go on for so long, just into 10 pages and over 4400 word, the most I have ever written, so, I hope you liked the chapter, so the songs I used are:**

**Forgive Me – Leona Lewis**

**The ring tone was 'So What – Pink' this song is number one in the UK at the moment…**

**So I will probably only update at the weekends, maybe once or twice during the week, because of school and other rubbish stuff like that… review if you want me to update and keep going, but I have an idea for another story, its another of these two pairings, and I also have a Jack and Gwen from Torchwood fanfic I may post, looking forward to hearing your reviews…**

**X T X**


	5. Hello Drama!

Ok, so sorry for the lack of updates for this story, but I've been really busy, with school and homework, coursework and exams

Ok, so sorry for the lack of updates for this story, but I've been really busy, with school and homework, coursework and exams, and I have to keep up with my friends.

**This story is going to get going soon, and I think I will make cookies fall from the sky in the next chapter, which a reviewer thought would be good. (It's my story, I can do what I want) **

**So this story is going better than I thought it would, and thank you to all my lovely reviewers, you lot seriously rock!!**

**I'm really annoyed at Fanfiction, a load of Demena stories have been deleted because a certain someone reported them, not naming any names, but I think we all know who I'm talking about. But anyway, enjoy the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, or anything, no matter how much I do want to own these films, (Camp Rock/Another Cinderella Story)**

**Anyway's on with the story!!!**

**Mitchie's POV**

I put the phone down as Dominique said bye to me. I seriously hate that woman, apparently, she has two daughters, and she also adopted another girl, I feel so sorry for that girl I would seriously kill myself if I was in her position. I could seriously kill Dominique right now; I was about to kiss Mary. The Mary that I've been crushing on for the past week, since the first time I saw her. Then that stupid phone call, why do these romantic moments always get interrupted by phone calls, why cant it be something interesting like, I don't know, cookies falling from the sky and knocking Dominique unconscious. Right, Mitchie, brain has gone into overdrive, I need to stop being so evil, although, if Mary got knocked out from a giant space cookie, I would have to look after her!!

That woman only called up asking me, for the one-hundredth time, if I wanted to do a duet with her. For which I had, um, politely declined. I actually hate that woman, and again, my mind drifts back to Mary, I could still smell her perfume. I would go and see her, but I was going to Chicago for 3 weeks to promote my new album, I know I would send her a letter. Yeah, a good old fashioned letter, not an email or a text, a letter.

Mary's POV

I nearly kissed Mitchie Torres… that was the thought that kept running through my head as I lay in bed that night. I had arrived home from the studio and gone straight to my room, Katie and Sara must have sensed my mood, because they knew better than to disturb me…

Why do phone calls always interrupt romantic moments? Mitchie Torres is amazing, and I was just about to kiss her. My dreams nearly came true…

Anyway, as sleep started to take me, I thought back to the great times that we had had that week…

3 week later (Still Mary's POV)

Sara running into the room waving a letter woke me up this morning, she jumped on me and them pulled the covers off me.

"Sara, can you tell me why you felt the need to jump on me to wake me up this morning"? I asked, feeling very awake now,

"Well, little Miss Sleepy, it's 9.30am, and you have a letter" she said, handing me a pink envelope with the Chicago postage mark on it… she gave me a little smile and then left the room. She knew about the kiss, she also knew that I was in love with Mitchie. I turned he envelope over and opened it. I pulled out a folded piece of paper and opened it, however, when I saw the handwriting I immediately wished I hadn't. It was from Mitchie.

Over the past three weeks, I had had phone calls and emails, even texts from her… but I refused to read them or answer the phone. It hurt to see her, to hear her voice. And I figured that it was easier to move on if I didn't have any contact with that person. But it didn't. every time I saw her my her heart started to ache. However, ignoring the object of my hearts desire, wow that sounded so cheesy, was easier said then done. Her song 'Forgive Me' had shot straight to number one, and the music video was on all the time. I had also had calls from different agents wanting to sign me, however, none of them cared about me, they just wanted the money I could pull in for them.

However, my curiosity found me reading on in the letter,

_Dear Mary,_

_How are you? I hope you are doing well, as you can see I'm doing well, the music video is top of the charts as is the single. And most of that is due to you. I wanted to come and see you, but I had to go to Chicago to promote the album and the single. Everyone has been asking me who the girl in the video with me is, but I just say a good friend. So thank you for making me such a success!_

_I also wanted to talk to you, however, you haven't been answering my calls, which is perfectly understandable, given what happened. I'm upset that I didn't get to say goodbye to you properly, but business calls._

_I'm sorry about what nearly happened, it was a mistake, and I really want us to be friends, so can we just go back to that, I will come and visit you when I get back to Manhattan… _

_Love Mitchie x_

I folded up the letter, and threw it back to the floor, did she really just want to be friends, or was she just saying what I wanted to hear… this was so confusing…

**1 week later**

So Mitchie still hasn't come to visit, and I'm starting to get edgy, Sara and Katie can sense it… I'm never listening to pop stars again, they just let you down, first Joey and now Mitchie I don't need any more drama… and then my phone started to ring…

'_If the mind keeps thinkin' you've had enough,_

_And the heart keeps tellin' you don't give up,_

_Who are we to be questioning, wondering_

_What is what?_

_Don't give up_

_Through it all just stand up'…_

"Hello"? Said the voice, "Is that Mary, it's Mitchie"

Hello drama!!

So that was chapter 5, there is possibly only 2 more chapters… this is a short chapter, the next one will be longer!!! So please review, because it keeps me motivated!!!

Oh and by the way, if any of you are wondering 'Forgive me' originally is by Leona Lewis…

**Mary's ring tone is 'Just Stand up' but I'm not saying who it's by, there are about 15 different artists, but it's the 'Just Stand Up To Cancer Crew' it's a great song and you should go out and buy it, its for a great cause!!!**


	6. Can I Have This Dance? Please?

Sorry its taken me so long to update this story, but I was going to update it earlier this week, but, on Monday I had to finish my English coursework, and then on Tuesday, I went to the cinema to see HSM3 again!! And then on Wednesday, I had to do German and chemistry, and then yesterday I had the busiest day of this yea so far… so I went to school in the morning, and then at break I went to Fairland (which is a park in Stevenage with lakes) to do my PE JSLA course, I had to stand in the rain and cold for three hours, but on the upside it was just me and my five bestie's and when I got there it was lunch. (The rest of them has been there since 8) and we had 2 and half hours!!! OMJ… but then when I got home, I was frozen, (I stupidly wore shorts) so I had a really hot bath, so I got home at half four, and then after my bath, I had to get dressed, eat my tea and leave again, so I could go up my school for my last six months evening, and my head teacher could talk for England I swear. And the I had to go to see a show at the theatre in Stevenage… and I didn't get home till 10, at which point I had had enough and went to bed… so yeah.

Ut yeah, yesterday my mum said to me while we were sitting in the theatre, two weeks ago today, we were sitting in a theatre in London watching we will rock you, and now we're in Stevenage watching Romeo and Juliet(It was for my coursework) but if that wasn't bad enough then a load of yr 9s and some of my teachers from MY SCHOOL walked in, and one of them said to me 'I bet your English teacher is proud of you being here' I was left going.. WHAT!!

**Tonight I'm going to a party, my mates 18****th**** so im sitting her in my skinny jeans that I cant breathe in, and im not doing my Art Coursework, so you lot had better leave a review, lol.. No Seriously, you better!!! Or I'll throw cookies at you!!!! Which reminds me, ZuZuLG, this chapter is dedicated to you and your cookies, because you have faithfully reviewed every chapter… **

**So, enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 6 – Can I Have This Dance? Please!**

Mary's POV

I raise my hand to knock on the door, but my body freezes up. Why am I doing this to myself? I had better explain, last time I talked to you, Mitchie called. She wants me to go over to her place, she didn't say why, but me being stupid agreed to it. I'm trying to get over her, so what do I do, I go TO her. Wow Mary, aren't you clever. NOT.

I don't know how, but in the end, I release my body from its frozen-ness, if that's even a word, and I allow myself to knock on the door. Besides, it only Mitchie, its hardly going to kill me. Actually, I'm going to change my mind, as she just opened the door, wearing black leggings and a red dress. I think my heart just stopped!!! What I'm feeling now is not normal…

"Hey" Mitchie greeted, and she stepped back to let me in…

"Hi" I greeted, as I looked around at her apartment, it was at the top of block of apartments and the lift was being fixed, so I had had to climb the stairs, that's a lot of stairs. "So, what do you want with me"? I asked, letting out a nervous laugh,

"I need your help, you see, I'm singing on Dancing With The Stars tomorrow night, and I have to dance with that dance, guy, and I have no idea how to ballroom dance, so I really need your help"

"OK, so you want me to teach you how to ballroom dance"? I was trying to get this into my mind,

"Yeah, basically, but first, do you want a drink or something to eat"?

"No thanks," I replied, "Listen Mitchie," I said, I had to ask her something, "About the other week, the last day of filming, well, did were you really going to kiss me"?

"What, no, I was just, um, so you sure you don't want a drink"

"Yes, I'm sure, but Mitchie…"

"Mary, can we just, drop it, I need your help," I was a little bit startled by her tone, not being used to it… "Sorry, its just, I need to learn how to dance, and you're the one person I can trust to teach me, I want to go back to before, when we were just friends" she took a step towards me, and she looked into my eyes,

"Sure" I replied, smiling at her, and she pulled me into a deep hug. I could smell her coconut shampoo, my head was going fuzzy, I had to get out of this, "uh, Mitchie, I cant breathe"

"Oh, sorry" she grinned sheepishly at me as she pulled away.

We walked over to the sofa and sat down, it was comfy, it was cream leather, and we settled down and she started to tell me about her promotional tour…

A few Hours Later

"OMJ," shouted Mitchie as she looked at her watch… "We had better get practising,"

As I looked down at the time, I blinked, we had been having such fun, we forgot about the time, and my curfew was three hours, and I still had to teach Mitchie how to dance, we had been laughing about the time on rehearsals I had tripped over a shoe, it was rather funny… but I still felt that warm feeling in the pit of my stomach, and it would not go away…

"OK, so what we have to do," I said standing up and pulling Mitchie up with me, "Is teach you how to dance, with a partner,"

"Yep" she said, "So, I need to be close to you, right" she grinned, pulling me close to her, Mitchie? How the hell can I teach you how to dance with your hips this close to mine? I gulped and pulled away, turning red, I looked away from her and then looked back, I could tell by the way she looked at me that she was enjoying this torment she was putting on me…

"No, I need to teach you the posture for the waltz" so I stood up and I put my arms in a ballet position, "Right, now you try it" I got out of the position and Mitchie gave it a go, however, her arms were not perfect, so giving into temptation, I went and stood behind her, I put my head over her shoulder and I could feel her tense, I ran my hands down her body to her hips and pushed them forwards so that her back was straight, and then I grabbed her wrists with my hands and acted out a scene from dirty dancing,

"Spaghetti arms," I said in a stern voice, moving round in front of her, and standing in a dance position with her, her hands were linked with mine, and we were in position, "Right, now, move your left foot forwards" she did as I asked, as I moved my right foot back, her arms started to drop, "Look, spaghetti arms. This is my dance space. This is your dance space. I don't go into yours you don't go into mine. You gotta hold the frame"

"Well, come here then lover boy," she sand, mimicking part of the same movie,

"I never knew that you liked that movie,"

"Yep, Dirty Dancing, one of my favourite movies ever, now move your leg back, and then put the other one forwards"

MSMTMSMTMSMTMSMTMSMT

An hour later and I had taught Mitchie a complete dance, but now to put it all together, this should be fun… I went over to Mitchie's iPod docking station and plugged my iPod in and pressed shuffle, and then I pressed play when we were ready. We were in position when the song started, oh well, I don't know why, but I started singing along…

_[Mary]  
Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide._

_Imagine how shocked I was when Mitchie joined in with the chorus as we waltzed around the room,_

[Mary, Mitchie]  
Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

(chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

[Mitchie]  
Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all

[Mary, Mitchie]  
And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

(chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

[Mary and Mitchie]  
Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be

(chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance

We were so engrossed in the song and our waltz that we didn't notice the sofa behind us, and we bashed into it and fell over. This time, I fell on Mitchie. I was staring into her eyes, and I saw the lust in them, but I also saw the love, and as I leant down, I knew that she wanted this as much as I did…

He head came up to meet mine, and as out lips met, I swear fireworks went off, I need to breathe, is that important, not even Joey did this to me, Mitchie, what have you reduced me too? Her mouth opened and I felt her tongue lick my bottom lip begging for entrance, which I gave, when her tongue touched mine I swear I felt electricity spark inside of me. It ended all too soon, and put my head on her chest, listening her heart beating. It was silent for a while before anything was said, but then I heard her whisper, "I love you", and I whispered back, "I love you too,"

MTMSMTMSMTMSMTMSMTMSMTMSMTMS

**So there we are, Mitchie and Mary are together, if I wrote Mikayla I apologise, as I was writing chapter 6, or 5 of 'It was always going to turn out this way' (Which I will update soon)**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I thought I would update, sorry it took me a while, but I'm loosing interest in this story… I need reviews to continue, HINT HINT** please review!!!**


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I know a lot of you are probably wanting to throw virtual things at me now, thinking this was a new chapter. And I'm sorry about the terribleness (Dictionary Check??) of my updates, I have updated all of the others, yet somehow have forgotten about this one, but I have no valid excuse, I could say my dog ate my laptop, but seeing as I'm on my laptop, and I, don't, um, own a dog (That sentence started well) not the best as excuses go. But I have finally thought of a new idea for this story, so I may just spend tomorrow writing, and update ALL of my fics, including the One Tree Hill one. And 'It Was Alway's Going To Turn Out This Way' as now Harri has, passed, the path is finally clear for Mitchie/Mikayla goodness... **

**Thanks again for the interest, chapter 6 got nearly more reviews than the rest put together, so thank you for the interest and support. :D**

**Tara xx**

**BTW – Desi (Until You're Mine) I'm still waiting for your email!! :D**

**P.S – anyone else hear about the Demi/Selena feud!! It's terrible! **


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm back, and I'm sorry I didn't update on Friday like I said I would, but my friend stayed over, and stuff, so, here it is. I apologise if there are mistakes, or its crap, but I wanted to get this update out to you all. So on with the chapter.**

**Oh, and by the way, this chapter is dedicated to 'KittySquyres' because she sent me a PM saying that I had to update, or I'd get things thrown at me, and I value my face how it looks now. **

**Chapter 7 – The Aftermath**

I pulled away, looking down at Mitchie, watching as she opened her eyes and smiled dopily up at me. I can't even explain the feeling I felt those previous minutes, the minutes where her lips were on mine, and she was showing me something I had rarely got at Dominique's home – love. I felt happiness, love, lust, and confusion. Mitchie was a major star, and being a lesbian in 21st Century America, was still something that you didn't really want to be. Despite more people being accepting, there were still thousands of people who didn't accept it, but I mean, it's not as though you chose it, why would you chose a way of life, that much of society hates.

I realised that I had been day dreaming, and I looked back down at Mitchie, who was looking up at me with so much love in her eyes, I felt myself grinning back, Mitchie's grin was infectious.

"Wow" she laughed, reaching up with her hand to caress my cheek, "you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that"

"Maybe just as long as I have" I replied, as she pulled my head down onto her chest. And for a long time, we lay there, on the floor, Mitchie, with her arms wrapped around me, and me, laying on her, our legs entwined, one of my hands entangled in her hair, and the other resting on her chest.

I then realised that I had to go, I was still in a school, and I had a curfew, that was broken over an hour ago I realised with a heavy heart. "I have to go," I sighed, as I stood up and pulled Mitchie up with me.

"OK then, bye Mary" Mitchie grinned, pulling me into a hug, and then kissing me with a chaste kiss to my lips.

"I'll see you soon"?

"Yeah, I'll call you baby," she smiled,

"You better" I grinned inwardly at our banter, and I realised that things were going to change between us, hopefully for the better, as I was about to leave the apartment, I was pulled back in from around the waist, and Mitchie kissed me again, it was a slow passionate kiss, but it told me that everything was going to be alright,

"Now scoot, I don't want your room-mates coming to kill me for getting you detention of something, and Mary, I love you" she looked awkward,

"I love you Mitch," I said, meaning every word, and looked happy when Mitchie's awkward face changed to a happy, lost in love one. And with that I left.

The Next Day

As expected, when I got back to the apartment, the girls grilled me about where I had been, and I had told them everything that had happened between me and Mitchie, and as I had expected they jumped on me, and said how happy they were that I had found someone nice.

Now I was in dance class, we were rehearsing a new dance to a song called, Hot Mess by Cobra Starship, it was more of a break dance slash street dance number. I had on a pair of Nike High tops, Nike AirMax tracksuit bottoms in grey, and a tight black t-shirt. I watched as everyone got into place behind me, and then I signalled for the teacher to start the music, I was at the front, doing the lead dance, which was an honour really, it was a great place to be when the scouts came to check us out. The music started, and we burst into out routine.

_You were a problem child  
Been grounded your whole life  
So now you runnin' wild  
Playin' with them good girls  
No that ain't your style.  
You think you're hot shit and I love it  
I love it yeah, yeah_

Stumblin' but yeah you still lookin hella fine  
Keep doin' what your doin' and I'ma make you mine

Well you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you  
And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo."  
'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm lovin' it hell yes!

Got me hypnotized  
the city's your play ground  
I watch you take a bite  
At 5 a.m. roamin' the streets  
Drunk all night  
You think you're hot shit  
And oh I love it  
I love it yeah yeah

Stumblin' but yeah you still lookin' hella fine  
Keep doin' what your doin' and I'ma make you mine

Well you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you  
And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo."  
'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm lovin' it hell yes!

You're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you  
[ Cobra Starship Lyrics are found on .com ]  
And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo  
'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm lovin' it hell yes!

If you're dancin' up on tables you go, you go, you got it girl  
Say that you're unstable you go, go go, you got it girl  
Dancin' up on tables  
Say that your unstable  
You're a ha-ha-ha-ha-hot  
Yeah you're a hot mess!  
Ha-ha-ha-ha-hot  
We're sayin' hell yes!

Well you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you  
And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo."  
'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm lovin' it hell yes!

You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo."  
Cuz' you can shake it, shake it, shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm lovin' it hell yes!

(Hell yes!)  
Hot mess  
I'm lovin' it hell yes!  
(Hell yes!)  
Hot mess  
I'm lovin' it hell yes!

Woo- Hoo!

When the dance had finished, I looked up and saw Mitchie at the door, I excused myself, and went out of the room, we rushed away from the door, and she pulled me into a kiss, "Mitchie, what if someone see's"? I wasn't angry, just apprehensive,

"They won't," and she leant in again, and that's when we heard the camera flash, we turned round, and saw someone disappear around the corner.

Crap.

**Wooo... cliffhanger!! Review, and I'll update, well, mybe I wont leave it 11 months next time. :D**

**Song: Hot Mess – Cobra Starship**

**P.S – I know this chapter sucked, its more of a filler, a really really crap one!**

**P.P.s – I recommend listening to the song for that bit, imagine Mary dancing lol.**


	9. Blackmail's a Bitch

**Its midnight, I'm babysitting, and I'm bored. And it's been, nearly two months, since I updated, which is better that 11 months, right?? Anyway, I'm sorry I left it on a cliff hanger, I'm evil. But here it is; please review.**

**Chapter 8 – Blackmail's a bitch. Right Mitchie.**

Mitchie ripped open the envelope that had been slipped underneath her apartment door, and pulled out the sheets of paper.

"Shit" was Mitchie's only coherent thought as she stared at the picture of her and Mary kissing. Who the bloody hell took this, and more importantly, why did they send it to her, and what were they going to do with it? Part of that was answered as she flicked through the photo's and found one of those, weird blackmail messages, written out of cut out letters,

'Meet me tonight, 7PM, Nando's, or these pictures go to the press'

Not, Mitchie wasn't usually one for blackmail, or intimidation, but Mary didn't seem to want anyone to know about them just yet, and Mitchie understood her wishes, which is why she realised she had to go and put a stop to this. Before it got out, of hand.

****

That afternoon, Mitchie turned up at the studio's where her new music video was to be filmed, the dancers, including Mary were already there, they were all doing a warm up dance, but were soon called over to dance, Mary grinned at Mitchie when she noticed her standing in the corner, and in return Mitchie winked back.

Ever since Mary had starred in Mitchie's video, she had been signed with a dance label, and was now working on a video for a song called 'Starstrukk' by group 3OH!3 and Katy Perry,

Nice legs, Daisy dukes, makes a man go [whistle]  
That's the way they all come through like [whistle whistle]  
Low-cut, see-through shirts that make you [whistles]  
That's the way she come through like [whistles]

Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down  
Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down

I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out,now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce

Tight jeans, Double D's makin' me go [whistles]  
All the people on the street know [whistles whistles]  
Iced-out, lit-up make the kids go [whistles]  
All the people on the street know [whistle whistle]

Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down  
Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down

I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out now

L-O-V-E's just another word i never learned to pronounce

how, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce

You know that type of sh*t  
Just don't work on me  
Whistlin' and tryin' to Flirt with me  
Don't take it personally  
'Cause we were never in love  
It doesn't really matter  
Who you say you are  
Singin' out the window  
Of your car  
Find another girl across the Bar  
'Cause L-O-V-E is not what this was.

I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is never gonna come out  
Now L-O-V-E's just another word I'll never learn to pronounce...

Mary walked over to her girlfriend and gave a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek, unaware of Mitchie's awkwardness, Mitchie didn't want any more people to start blackmailing her, she had dealt with enough bad media, especially after her and Shane Gray had broken up.

"Hey gorgeous, what's up"? Mary asked, her girlfriend wasn't due to be at the studios today,

"Actually, I just wondered if you had received anything in the post today". Mitchie asked nonchalantly, she didn't want to alert Mary to what was going on,

"No why"? Mary asked, immediately suspicious,

"No reason" Mitchie replied, trying to shake it off,

"No, Mitchie, tell me, why did you ask me about my mail today," Mary ordered, giving her girlfriend the puppy dog eyes she knew Mitchie couldn't refuse,

"Eugh, I didn't want to tell you," she sighed, handing Mary the envelope she received in the post.

Upon seeing the pictures, Mary gasped, "I'm so sorry,"

"Why"? Mitchie asked, "I wanted to kiss you," she smiled, trying to lighten the subject, even though inside she was worried as hell, what would this do to her career if it got out, she wanted to let everyone know, but on her own terms, to explain everything, not as some, teen scandal.

"I know, but I should have refused, this could ruin your career if this got out Mitch," Mary gasped, realising what could happen to her girlfriends career, she could lose her Disney contract, her singing contract.

"I don't care Mary, I love you, and nothings going to change that, but, I also got this," Mitchie said, handing her girlfriend the note,

"So we're going to meet this person" Mary stated.

Mitchie simply nodded.

****

Standing outside the restaurant, Mitchie and Mary grinned at each other in support, and then walked into the building hand in hand. Looking around, wondering who it was they were meeting, a waiter approached them, and he then directed them to a table, where the last person they thought they would see were sitting.

"Dominique"!

****

**That's chapter 8, did anyone expect it to be Dominique? Not very pleased with this chapter, it was more of a filler, next chapter will be more drama. But please review and tell me how crap it was. :D next chapter will be up soon. Hopefully.**

**Song: Starstrukk – 3OH!3**


End file.
